The present invention relates to an improved method of securing trailers to the vehicle that is towing the trailer.
Frequently, a commercial truck-trailer tows a second semi-trailer which is referred to as a “pup trailer.” Pup trailers are commonly towed by a towing vehicle such as a dump truck where permitted by motor vehicle regulations. These types of trailers are used to increase the effective payload capacity of a single dump truck to allow a single motor vehicle to tow more payload than it ordinarily could.
Trucks of this type can extend and shrink the distance between the truck and pup-trailer by a switch in the cab of the truck. The connection between the truck and trailer can be shorter at the jobsite for maneuverability, and longer when over-the-road to spread the payload to decrease pressure on roads.
Drivers of other vehicles often have difficulty in seeing the pup trailer following the towing truck, or have difficulty is seeing the coupling or tongue that couples the towing vehicle with the pup trailer. This could create dangerous conditions, particularly regarding pup trailers that have a long coupling. Drivers who do not see the coupling could potentially merge into the coupling during lane change maneuvers.